Sweet Addiction
by BlackWingedAssassin
Summary: Marui Bunta, Rikkaidai's tensai, has always been told of his bad sweet addiction, but he doesn't care what they say. But, there is one person he wants to hear his complains from. That said person is Niou Masaharu
1. Complaints

Marui Bunta was the volley strategist of the team. He is considered the genius of the Rikkaidai team as a doubles partner with Jackal. He loved sweets more than anything, but it has become his number one habit of his everyday life style. He needed sweets more than anything and it also works for his high stamina.

Everyone finds it funny, or disgusting to eat or consume that much sweets in one day. Kirihara would whine about it and say its unfair. Jackal and Renji doesn't care as long as the team is winning. Yagyuu has no comment. Sanada doesn't mind. Yukimura finds it adorable. And Niou... He wondered what Niou would say about his sweets addiction.

But apparently, the con artist didn't say anything.

For some reason, Bunta just wanted to see Niou's reaction to seeing the red-pink haired kid consuming sweets all day long. Bunta came up with many plans from eating ice cream in the cold mornings to eating pounds of chocolate in one day. But, nothing. Well, there was something. Nioh just looked at him and said, "Oy, Bunta-chan, new sweet addiction? I thought you'd only like bubble gum."

"It still is. I just thought...I'd eat something different for today", said Bunta, startled to hear his name in a feminine way. But, he didn't mind.

The silver haired just smiled a little and said, "Hai. Ja ne."

"Hai. Ja ne", said Marui, watching the taller leave him. Looking to the side, he sighed. He just wished that... there'd at least be some kind of reaction that Niou would give him than just the smile and his words.

"Bunta-kun, aren't you leaving?"

Marui turned around to see Yagyuu, Niou's doubles partner and as well as a golfer. Marui pulled out a gum packet and took a stick out. He opened the wrap and put the gum in his mouth and he began to chew. He said, "Yo, Yagyuu-kun. I was just going to."

"I see... Well, I"m going then. Ja ne", said Yagyuu, walking past him.

Sometimes, Marui felt jealous of Yagyuu for being on the same team with Niou. They were considered the best doubles players in the nations and he and Jackal were considered second after them. He wondered when Sanada would make combination teams just in case of emergencies. But, he never did. Fukobuchou would always have faith in his own team.

Marui sighed, and chewed his gum. Somehow... the gum ran out of its long lasting flavor...

Niou walked towards school in the morning.

"Yo, Niou-kun. Ohayou."

Niou turned to see his doubles partner Yagyuu walking towards him. Niou smiled a little and said, "Ohayou, Yagyuu. Aren't you usually early than me?"

"How perceptive of you... No, I know that you'd always have the habit of reading people, even in tennis", said Yagyuu, adjusting his glasses as smiled admiringly while the glint hid his eyes.

Niou smirked and said, "Always, Yagyuu. You know me."

"Apparently, so... Anyways, did you meet up with Bunta-kun yestarday", asked Yagyuu.

"Hai. Nande", asked Niou, beginning to whistle.

"Well, if its just me, I think he's been staring at you were he left", Yagyuu adjusted his glasses again, his smile turning into a straight line.

"Nani...? He was", asked Niou, surprised a little. He stared at his doubles partner.

"Uhh. He was... But, wasn't that what you wanted", Yagyuu said, staring back at Niou.

Niou didn't say anything.

Yagyuu, ever since he was partnered with Niou, was able to read him like an open book as Niou could read people easily in tennis. this trait easily annoyed people like Eiji Kikumaru, and Akaya. Yagyuu, who is the gentleman, would keep quiet about his own thoughts, but there was that one day that made him think it out loud and talked it over with Niou.

"Ne, Niou-kun?"

"Nani?"

"Do you... like Bunta Marui...?"

It was just a simple question that was easily answered with a smile. Yagyuu saw a different look on Niou's face that none of his other teammates ever saw. Niou smiled softly and genuinely. He said as he looked to the purple haired gentleman, "Hai... I do..."

To be continued...

Review. Good or bad, I don't care what. But please, write out what you think about this pairing.

I can't help but think Marui reminds me of Shuichi from Gravitation.

The next chapter will be coming very soon in fanfics near you.


	2. Lunch

Walking towards school, Yagyuu watched Niou whistle. It was a habit, really. Niou liked to whistle. His whistle showed many signs, which indicated his emtions. Niou stopped and said, "We're almost there."

"Ahh...", said Yagyuu, having nothing to do, but just keep silent.

They reached the courts and walked towards the locker room. Reaching inside, Yagyuu saw the back of Niou, wondering why the slivered haired has stopped in the middle of the door way. Before the gentleman could say anything, Niou began to move. Yagyuu walked in, seeing Niou went to his cubicle and, to his surprise, Bunta was sitting on the bench, reading manga while eating a Hershey's chocolate bar. The manga he read was Death Note. Yagyuu had read that. It was really interesting.

"Yo, Bunta-kun. Ohayou", said Yagyuu, walking towards his cubicle.

"Ohayou", Bunta didn't even look up from reading the manga. He was clearly interested in the manga he was reading. His eyes widen and shouted, "Oh my god! He d-!"

"Bunta-kun, mind you there are readers wanting to read Death Note. Don't spoil it," said Yagyuu, warningly.

"Oh, gomen. But, its so surprising! I'm so happy that it came out like this. I wanna watch the anime when I get home! I'll watch it on Youtube," said Bunta, cheerfully putting the manga back in his bag.

Yagyuu sweat dropped and began to change. He looked to Niou, who just turned his head away. Niou got his racket out and walked out of the locker room. Bunta soon followed. Yagyuu sighed, wondering why they are taking too long.

Then, he heard a two pairs of feet walking in, and turned to see Yukimura and Sanada walking in. Yukimura looked well and alive today. He bowed and said, "Ohayou gozaimosu, buchou. Fukobuchou."

"Ohayou, Yagyuu-kun", said Yukimura, smiling, walking to his cubicle.

"Are you realised from the hospital", asked Yagyuu, changing into his tennis shirt.

"Hai. I was realised yestarday and Sanada-kun came to get me", smiled Yukimura, looking to Sanada, who walked over to his cubicle.

Looking away from everyone, Sanada was blushing. Yukimura happily changed into his tennis uniform. Yagyuu took out his racket and left the locker room to go practice.

Marui took out his obento to eat with him. He went towards the roof, needing time for himself to think about his feelings. He figured that he needed fresh air to clear his head. He reached the door to the roof in a few minutes and opened it. He saw a few people on the roof and one of them wasn't the person that he did not want to see. The said person was making him feel overwhelming emotions.

That person was Niou and he was eating from his obento. He was facing him and the one next to him was Yagyuu, who was eating a sandwich. They heard the door open and looked to see a surprised looking Marui. Niou was surprised and quickly turned around. Yagyuu said, "Oy, Bunta-kun. Are you eating here too?"

"Uh...I was. You know what, I'll just look someplace else to eat", said Marui, smiling weakly and was about to turn when he heard Niou said, "We don't mind. come eat with us."

Marui turned and walked in. He might as well just eat with them. There was no harm. There was no harm. He walked towards them and stood next to Yagyuu instead.

Yagyuu sighed and said, "I'm going. I need to work with my homework."

"Oh, ok. Should I come too," said Niou, looking to Yagyuu.

_Why would-?! Oh, gosh, Niou's in love with Marui! Why would he want to come with him for?! Marui's probably feeling disappointed now._ Yagyuu adjusted his glasses and said, "No. There's no need. Ja ne. See you at practice."

The gentleman has left the roof, leaving the two along. The genious and the con artist. _It was...rather quiet_, thought the two at the same time.

"So, uh...Niou-kun, what were you two doing here", asked Marui, starting the conversation as he felt his heart pound.

"Oh, nothing really. Just a secret that we needed to discuss about," Niou drank from his water bottle.

_What?! What secret?! I wanna know! But, I'd be invading his privacy! But, I do wanna know what his secret is?! Maybe its... Its... Oh my god. Don't tell me he is going out with Yagyuu! That can't be true! _Marui was having a mental crisis in his head that caused a sudden headache.

"Are you okay, Bun-chan? Does your head hurt or something," Nioh looked to Marui who was holding his head with both hands.

"Uh, no. I'm find. Just a little migraine," said Marui, smiling weakly. _Damn mind reader! I need some sweets._

Niou watched Marui going through his obento and pulled out two chocolate bars and he began to chew on them. Shrugging his shoulders, Niou looked the other way and blushed lightly. He sighed and said, "I just like watching you...maybe more..."

"Did you say something," asked Marui, biting hard on his chocolate bar.

"No, I didn't," Niou smirked when he looked at Marui. He saw a chocolate smudge on the tensai's face near his mouth. He said, "You have chocolate right there."

"Eh? Really," Marui tried getting it off, but it was the wrong side.

Niou sighed and reached out. He gently held Marui's cheek with one hand and wiped the chocolate with his thumb gently. Marui was holding still the whole time Niou was cleaning that mark off his face. He felt his heart pound so loudly that he was afraid that the silver haired would hear it. Niou smiled and said, "There, its off."

Feeling his cheek, Marui said, "Arigatou... You didn't need to do that. You could've told me where it was."

"Well, I did it anyway. And I wanted to," said Niou, smirking.

That smirk was annoying, but sometimes Marui liked to see that smirk when he did something foolish. Marui sighed and looked the other way. Marui said, "I'm gonna go now. I'll see you later."

Marui turned to leave. No sooner that he walked another step, Niou put one hand on Marui's shoulder and whispered, "I'll see you...Bun-chan..."

Feeling the heat rushed to his cheeks, the red-pinked head stopped in his tracks, watching the silver-haired walk past him. Putting his hand into a clenched fist over his heart, Marui sighed and said, "My heart's pounding...Why do you make me feel this way...?"


	3. Plan

Yay! I got some reviews! Alright, there will be no mix of Jap and Eng! I'm sorry. I was expecting there be a time frame, but it didn't show up. I'm sorry that I got all of you confused with the time frame. I looked over and everything was messed up. Please tell me how am I supposed to fix it because I tried putting in spaces, but they disappeared for some reason.

Alright, onto the story. More of Marui and Niou love!!! Yeah!

I'll also mention other couples, but, for now, it'll focused on mostly the red head and the silver head. Maybe some kisses, but it all depends on what I'm thinking.

* * *

All the regulars were jugging around the courts, running for the fifth time out of the 30 laps they have to do. Sanada, their vice captain, told them to do so. Yukimura, who just came out of the hospital the day before, was not able to do any practice. Even if he wanted to, Sanada would just scold him. Yukimura loved that about him and would smile when he imagined it.

Marui was running while chewing bubble gum. (Hard to breath, everyone thought.) The flavor was strawberry. _Sweet..._

Marui looked ahead to see Niou was running next to Yagyuu. He wondered what was up with those two. He wondered if they were even g-going out t-t-together! This was frustrating, so he ran up ahead of them, a little faster.

Niou noticed the red head run past him and he ran after him. Yagyuu noticed and stayed with his past. Renji, who finished earlier than everyone, opened his notebook and wrote, "Marui Bunta runs a little faster than normal. He seems odd today."

Over by the bench, Yukimura noticed and chuckled. He said, "He's in love...But, I wonder with whom...? Do you know Genichirou...?"

Seeing Yukimura look up at him, Sanada shook his head and said, "No, I don't..."

"Hmph...Thought so," smiled Yukimura, disappointed and turned his attention back to everyone running. The only ones left running were Kirihara, who has to do the most intense training out of everyone.

Then, a thought crossed his mind and the captain decided to take action. If this takes too long for red head and the silver head to realize their own feelings, they'll be old teenagers by the time they'll graduate college. Yukimura was a little impatient and decided to get some helpers. But, not without some amusement first. He said, "Genichirou, I want you to not say anything to Bun-chan and Niou-chan when I have a plan in mind, okay?"

"A-alright, Seiichi," said Sanada, shivering. His girlfriend was scaring him, especially when he smiled like that.

* * *

"Mm...Kunimitsu..."

"Syuusuke...I...love...you..."

Then, a phone vibrated. Louder. And louder. Fuji tried to ignore it, but it was no use. Damn, he was enjoying his time with Tezuka. He wondered who it would be. Getting out of Tezuka's arm lock embrace, Fuji reached over for his cell phone. He looked at the caller i.d. It was Seiichi Yukimura. He wondered what the captain of Rikkaidai wanted. He said, "Hold on a moment, okay, Kunimitsu?"

"Okay, Syuusuke," Tezuka kissed Fuji on the cheek.

Fuji smiled thankfully to Tezuka and left the bedroom. He pressed talk and said, "This had better be good, Yukiko...Oh...Okay. I guess so... What's in it for me?... Okay then... Bye bye..."

* * *

To be continued...

Review please!


	4. Lunch Redux

I am seriously furious with myself. Gosh damn mistakes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Okay, I have to convince myself to read over my old fanfics. I read the chapters to get some feed back. Its horrible. The mistakes! The mistakes are just horrible!!! I think I'll cry and cut myself. (I'm kidding. I need to finish the fanfic for all of you guys. then I'll cut myself)

So, thanks for your reviews. Very much appreciated. I love you all.

Ok, information you may need to know or not:

No mix of Jap and Eng (read the earlier chapters and they seem over the top)

Some couples (you all shall be warned of couples you like or don't like)

May involve some other schools

So, let's begin the story. In 3...2...1! Go!

* * *

At the end of practice, Yagyuu walked towards the locker room. He changed and was on his way home.

"Wait a moment, Yag-kun. I need to talk to you."

Yagyuu turned at the sound of his annoying nick name that buchou named for him. Yukimura walked towards him, smiling pleasantly. _That smile...What is he planning?_ Adjusting his bag on his shoulder, the gentleman smiled back and said, "Certainly."

Yukimura's smile turned an even more pleasant one. He said, "I'd like you to date Niou-chan, okay?"

_What the hell??????!!!!!!!_

* * *

It was lunch time. Marui rushed to the cafetaria in a hurry. Reaching the huge room, to his disappointment, it was packed with boys and girls. Cursing, he went in line. He wondered why it was really crowded. Normally, there'd at least be twenty less people in the cafetaria, but there was twice or even three times more than the normal amount. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out some gum and put it into his mouth. He chewed on it_. Mmm...Watermelon...Yum_...

His thoughts were beginning to cloud over with the thoughts of a certain silver-haired guy. He wanted to feel his hands again. Niou's hands felt really warm and gently to his cheeks. He wondered that he should mess around with food again and get stuff on his face_. No...that makes me look desperate...Hmm...But, his hands felt really soft_...

That time on the roof and that other time, Niou was smiling. But, Marui wondered if those smiles were just fake. In fact, Niou was always decieving people with his act becuase of what everyone called him in the legends of tennis, his legendary nickname, 'con artist'.

Marui sighed, causing another major migrane from thinking too much. Putting one hand on his head, he said, "I hate migranes. I wasn't even thinking that hard."

Blowing a bubble, he heard his name being called, "Bun-chan! How long have you been waiting in this line?"

He looked to see Niou. He felt his heart screaming and pounding at the same time. The next moment, the bubble popped, getting all over half his face. He cursed himself. _This is embarressing..._

Niou chuckled and said, "Hey, let's clean that off."

Marui tried talking, but the gum was making his lips tight shut, unabling him to speak. What is he going to do now?

"Oh, geez. I can't believe that you'd do that again. I'm gonna take a picture and frame it," smirked Niou.

Glarring at the taller, Marui pushed Niou, but Niou dodged and grabbed hold of Marui's wrist. Niou said, "Let's go to the restroom. I'll get you lunch. I know the lunch lady really well."

_Really now..._Marui sighed, breathing through his nose. He let himself being led to the bathroom. While on the way, they were getting looks from everyone. Some even snickered, laughing at Marui's covered face in watermelon-flavored gum. Some even blushed, mostly girls, loving the displaying scene.

Reaching the bathroom and going towards the sink, Niou turned on the water. Marui began to wash his face, easily getting the sticky gum off his face. He turned off the water. Niou handed him a towel and said, "Here."

"Thanks," mumbled Marui, grabbing the towel and beginning to dry his face.

Niou watched while feeling his cheeks blush. It was like watching a movie in slow motion. He loved the way Marui's arms moved as he dried his face, Marui's hair flipping around, and the flush look on Marui's face. Niou sighed and felt a little impatient. He said, "Anytime, Bun-chan..."

"Yeah, I'm almost done," said Marui, quickly drying his face and throwing the towel into the basket.

"Okay, let's go," Niou led the way out of the bathroom, followed by Marui, who was blushing a little as he walked with his head down.

* * *

Marui drank some water out of his water bottle. Putting the water bottle back, he proceeded the match with Jackal, his doubles partner. Jackal started his serve with "Fire!" The red head easily hit the serve back. Jackal was defending again, countering the tensai's hit with his own and earning himself another point. After a few consective matches, Sanada announced the end of practice.

Heading towards the locker room, Marui heard his name being called, "Bun-chan, may I have a moment?"

Marui looked to see Yukimura, walking towards him with a smile on his face. Marui looked at him with curiosity and asked, "What is it, bucho?"

Yukimura smiled even more and said, "Are you free tomorrow?"

Tomorrow was a weekend. Marui shrugged and said, "Ah, yeah, I guess I would be. Why?"

"I'd like you to come with me and Fujiko tomorrow for a time at the mall tomorrow," Yukimura smiled pleasantly.

_What the heck???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

* * *

By the trees, near the locker room, Niou felt heat rising up in his skin. He just heard Yukimura asking Marui to go to the mall with him and Fuji from Seigaku. He wondered why bucho asked Marui to go to the mall with him. Why oh why?!

"Niou-kun..."

Niou looked to see Yagyuu walking towards him. Niou nodded to him in greeting and said, "Hey."

"Are you...free tomorrow," asked Yagyuu, adjusting his glasses.

"Uh, sure, why," asked Niou, blinking.

"I'm taking you to the mall. I need some suggestions on some clothes. Would you like to go," asked Yagyuu, his eyes being hid behind his glasses.

"Oh, okay. I'll come. What time," asked Niou.

"12 noon. Don't be late," Yagyuu left the con artist. He felt like his reputation was falling apart for being the Rikkaidai team's gentleman. But, he is willing to do this to help Marui and Niou. Or else, he would feel the wrath of Seiichi Yukimura, one of Rikkaidai's three demons.

How long can the gentleman last through this until marui and Niou can confess to each other.

* * *

To be continued...

Review please

Some suggestions would be nice too. I'd like some good or bad critism here and I need some ideas that would help for the next chapter. You can request for anything in the next chapter. I'm not posting until a week later. (Going to bed now...sleepy...)


	5. Threatre Part 1

Onto the climax of the story, or what would you call it? Anyway, thanks for the reviews! They're very helpful!

More love of Marui and Niou is coming your way in a few seconds after reading this intro! Ready! Steady! Go! _

* * *

_

Marui came walking towards the mall. He looked at his wristwatch and read 11:50 a.m. He was more or less early. Yukimura told him the time to meet, 12 noon. He continued to walk, expecting nothing out of this and wondered why Yukimura invited him to go to the mall with buchou and Fuji. He hardly knew Fuji, but just the tennis status from Renji. Fuji was the tensai of the Seigaku team and the second best player after Tezuka. Fuji had the ingenious tennis techniques that no one would think possible. The triple incounters were really something to admire! He heard Jirou played against him and some other people. He'd like to play against him sometimes if he had the chance to ask.

"Bun-Chan! You made it in time!" Marui saw Yukimura waved to him. Standing next to buchou was Fuji, smiling as his eyes were closed.

"Ohayou. Was I late or something," asked Marui, popping a gum stick in his mouth. _Yum...Strawberry..._

"No, you're just in time," said Yukimura, smiling. Fuji nodded, still smiling.

_They look like twins..._thought Marui as he chewed on his gum. He asked, "What's the plan?"

"I thought that we could go see a movie. This really good one that just came out," said Yukimura, looking at the time.

"Well, we could go and see what movies there are. Death Note came out a week ago. They should still have it," said Fuji, suggesting.

"Really?! I love that manga! I can't believe they're making a movie out of it," said Marui, litting up.

"Really? You read it? I can't believe it. I finally found someone that has the same things that I like," said Fuji, smiling happily.

"Well, that's good. I'm glad we're in the same boat," Marui smiled back as he blew a bubble with his strawberry gum.

Watching the two, Yukimura smiled mischieveiously_. The plan is going into effect...The other pair should be coming in soon_... Yukimura reverted back to his regular smile and said, "So, let's go then."

* * *

Arriving at noon, Niou looked to see Yagyuu waiting by the entrance. Niou smirked and said, "You really need me to help out with choosing clothes with you?" 

"Yeah. Golf clothes, tennis clothes, casual clothes, bathing clothes, sleeping outfits..." Yagyuu ranted on and on about clothes.

Niou sweat dropped_. It's going to be a long day_... Niou said, "Ok, then. But, let's go see a movie first and gets some food."

"Ok then," said Yagyuu, turning around to walk inside the mall. He adjusted his glasses, hoping that Yukimura is working out his plan as he wished it.

Behind the gentleman, Niou looked about around to see any signs of Marui and buchou. Shrugging, he figured that Marui and buchou could be at a different mall other than this one their going into.

* * *

Yukimura, Fuji, and Marui looked at the choices of movies there were. Marui said, "Well, we could watch Death Note, Tsubasa Chronicle, Mushishi, Ouran High School Host Club, X/1999, and maybe Bleach. I'd say Death Note and Bleach or either one is fine." 

"Yeah, I agree. Maybe Death Note. I'd pick Death Note," said Fuji, smiling to Marui, who smiled back to the tensai.

"Ok, then. Death Note," said Yukimura, walking up to the cashier's window. Everyone got into the line and paid for their ticket. Glancing at Fuji and Marui, Yukimura looked behind him to see Yagyuu and Niou coming towards the threatre. He pushed Marui and Fuji as he said, "Let's hurry and get seats!"

"But, the movie starts in one hour and a half," said Marui, looking upwards to Yukimura with confusion on his face.

"Right. Right. But, we could get food and chat and stuff, you know," said Yukimura, smiling.

They approached the ticket dude and the dude ripped the ticket in half and told them that the movie was in Room 5 on their left. Reaching their destination, Yukimura stopped pushing them. Fuji smiled and said, "I'll get some food. Wanna help, Ma-Chan?"

_Ma-chan...?_ Marui nodded and said, "Ye-"

"I'll go with you," said Yukimura, interrupting Marui.

"Okay," said Fuji, sounding a little disappointed, but still smiled.

Once they left the threatre, Fuji smiled mischieveiously and said, "Is it going as planned, Yuki-Chan?"

"Yeah, I just as I wanted to...They're here now," said Yukimura, waving.

Fuji looked to see Yagyuu and Niou walking towards them. Fuji smiled to them. Yagyuu waved to them and Niou said, "Oh, I didin't know you were coming buchou? What movie are you watching?"

"Death Note," said Yukimura, smiling.

"Huh? We are to," said Niou, surprised.

"Ok, well. We're going to get food. You guys could go and save our seats," said Yukimura. Fuji and Yukimura walked off to the food court.

"Ok, then," said Niou, walking off. Yagyuu following behind him.

Yagyuu looked back at buchou, catching the eye that Yukimura directed at him. Yagyuu nodded and said, "Hey, I'm going to the bathroom."

"Ok," said Niou. Yagyuu proceeded to the bathroom.

Niou entered the room, finding it dim with the light. He looked around and was surprised to see the red head. He was about to approach Marui when he saw another sitting next to him.

Marui noticed the guy who just sat himself down next to him. Marui said, "That spot is taken."

The guy smirked at him. He looked around in his early twenties and he looked such a slob too. The guy smirked and said, "But, you're not. Listen, I can really give you a good doing...And, I can teach a few things that you would never learn in your whole time..."

The way the guy looked at him gave Marui the shivers down his spine and it made his hair stand on end. Marui said, "Uh, no thanks..."

"Hmm...I don't take no for an answer..." The man made the first move.

Marui shivered at the touch of the guy's hand touching his leg. Marui slapped his hand away and said, "Look! I'm saving seats for my friends and go look for someone else to mess with!"

The guy was taken aback and glarred back at the red head. For a second Marui thought the guy was going to do worse things to him. The guy stood up and said, "Tch! Damn bitch!"

Marui kept silent, didn't want to cause anymore trouble than he already did. Then, he heard some snickering and turned.

Marui's eyes became really wide. It was Niou, walking towards the seat and sat next to him. Niou smirked and said, "That was a great show...Never knew you could be so defensive."

Marui gave a pouted look and said, "What's that supposed to mean? The guy came out of no where and tried to put the moves on me!"

"Heh! Yeah, I know. And, even if you weren't able to defend yourself, I would've punched him in the face and told him otherwise," said Niou, smirking.

Marui blinked and then, said, "You really would?"

"Yeah," said Niou, turning silent as he turned a bit red in the face.

If the room was any brighter, Marui would have seen the blush on Niou's cheek, which he was thankful for. Niou liked Marui ever since he first joined the team. He remembered it like it was yestarday and it was the first time that he has fallen in love with the volley strategist. His breath was taken away when he met Marui. It was love at first sight.

"You know," Marui said, startling Nioh. The con artist gave him a questioning look. Marui continued, "They're really taking a long time."

"Oh, you mean Yukimura and that other guy from Seishun? Yeah. I just saw them. They went to get food for us," said Niou, leaning against the chair with arms folded behind his head.

"Oh, I see. Did you come alone," said Marui, taking out a stick of gum and popped it into his mouth. _Mmm...Lemon..._

"No, I came with Yagyuu. He asked me out yestarday," said Niou, plainly.

Marui felt his heart beat loudly as he swallowed his gum. He stared at Niou with wide eyes. _It couldn't be...!_ Hair hiding his eyes as he looked down, Marui said, "So, you accepted...?"

"Yeah, of course," said Niou.

Shaking a bit, Marui stood up and began to leave. Niou looked at him questioningly and asked, "Hey, Bun-Chan, where are you going?"

"Oh, uh, bathroom," said Marui, quickly smiling.

Niou felt that there was something wrong. He stood up, seeing Marui leave. Niou walked a little quickly and grabbed Marui's shoulder. Marui stopped in his tracks. Niou said, "What's wrong with you? You suddenly just changed your additude just now."

Marui kept silent as he looked downwards. Niou waited, but, impatiently, said, "Did I say something wrong...ne, Marui...?"

Marui trembled and quickly turned around. He glarred as he angrily said, "Stop playing around with my feelings!"

There was silence. Niou starred at Marui, shocked. Marui shook off Niou's hand and ran out of the room. Marui felt tears coming down his cheeks and began to ran faster.

Hearing the door shut, Niou took awhile to convert everything. _Marui...? He has feelings for me?_ Shaking his head, he ran off after Marui, needing to settle this before it gets out of hand. _Damn it! Why didn't I think Marui had feelings for me?_

* * *

Watching Niou leave, Fuji looked to Yukimura, who stood next to him. The tensai saw the smile on buchou's face. Yukimura said, "Good job, Niou-Chan, Bun-Chan..."

Fuji smiled happily and said, "Remember the deal, Yukimura?"

"Right. Here's two tickets for the hotel," smiled Yukimura, handing a small envelope to Fuji.

Fuji smiled and said, "You know, all things considered, I hope those two for the best..."

Yukimura gave Fuji a rare smile and said, "As do I..."

* * *

In a store, not too far away, Yagyuu stood in front of the mirror, not sure of the outfit he was wearing.

"Sir, will this one do for you," asked the clerk, sweat dropping.

"Hmm...No. Doesn't suit me," Yagyuu headed towards the changing room.

The clerk sighed and looked for another outfit for Yagyuu to wear.

* * *

To be continued... 

Sighing, that ends this chapter. Took me awhile to figure out what's going to happen in this chapter. I wanted to add stuff in this. I made Fuji not doing anything at all, but he'll do something in the end that'll help this star couple. I promise to make the next chapter exciting. It'll be the last one and an epilouge too! I'm so happy that'll end.

Reviews please! Very appreciated of thoughts, complaints, grammer errors and such! Anything in a review would help!

Reply to ya next chapter!


	6. Threatre Part 2

So, this is the final chapter. Well, I really can't say if I'm putting in the epilouge after this chapter.

Thanks for reviewing. I really appreciate it. Its been fun for the long run.

Ready! Steady! Go!

* * *

Niou ran out of the threatre, trying to find Marui. He ran through people. He neither cared nor heard what people were saying to him. He wondered how he slow he was, realizing Marui's feelings just then. He realized his own feelings for Marui, but he couldn't read Marui as he could or wanted to. 

Well, one thing he was sure about, Marui loved him. How long was he in love with him? Niou fell in love with him when he first met him. It was on the tennis courts when Marui was first introduced to the team as a new member.

Niou stopped, panting. He looked throught the crowds of people that were walking, talking, and running all over the place. It was a Saturday afterall. And on a day like Saturday was really crowded. He cursed and said, "Man, I hate crowds. Where is he?"

* * *

"Thanks for purchasing! Have a nice day!" 

Yagyuu left the store with two bags of clothes. He sighed and said, "That was nice shopping. I hope Niou's down. Huh?"

Yagyuu saw Marui just ran past him. He wondered if something went wrong and ran after the red head. He yelled, "Bunta-Kun!"

Marui heard and looked. He saw Yagyuu. He felt a little tense and ran off. He didn't want to see Yagyuu either. Niou was in love with Yagyuu afterall. He ran off again.

"Hey," yelled Yagyuu, seeing Marui heading towards the elevator. He cursed, seeing the door open and the red head entered. He tried to run fast as he can, but he didn't make it.

He stopped in his tracks. He decided to take the stairs instead.

"Hey, Yagyuu-kun!" Yagyuu turned to see Niou, running towards him. He saw the worried expression on Niou's face.

"What is it," asked Yagyuu, sounding a little worried.

"Did you see Marui," said Niou, worried.

"Yeah, he just took the elevator," said Yagyuu, pointing towards the elevator.

"Oh, ok, thanks," said Niou, heading off for the stairs instead.

A hand grabbed hold of his shoulder. Niou looked back at his doubles partner questioningly. Yagyuu smiled kindly and calmy. He said, "Don't make him wait, Niou-kun."

Niou smiled and nodded his head. Yagyuu realised his hold of him as Niou sped off for the stairs. He decided to leave, but heard someone call his name.

* * *

Marui got out of the elevator. He saw people at petshops and at fast food stops, but they were ice cream shops. He'd usually go for an ice cream, but he felt depressed. He walked towards the rail instead and leaned on it.

He sighed. He didn't feel like going back to the threatre, knowing that he would be found by Niou and Yagyuu. He didn't feel like worrying buchou and Fuji either. He looked around, taking interest with the scenery.The buildings were tall and small, surrounding themall. The sky was blue with no clouds in the sky. He feltlike he could just fall and end his life just like that.

No, wait a minute. On second thought, he would rather live on. He wanted to go to competitions, matches with other schools that he could beat, and travel. He'd like to go to America. Afterall, America is the land of sugar and sweets. Hershey chocolates were the best! And let's not forget those starbursts and scittles! He'd also like to go to that donut shop too. _I think its called Krispy Cremes..._

Marui sighed, feeling hopless again. He said, "Jeez, I sound like such a runaway. Maybe I should go find another guy and get rid of my virginty..."

"Really now?"

Marui gasped, knowing whose voice that belongs too. He could even feel his shadow luming over him. He felt like turning around and yell at him. Or, rather, he felt like ignoring him. He said, "What are y-"

Suddenly, Marui felt himself being twisted around and felt lips pressing against his. He felt surprsied and then, angry. He felt Niou's arms wrap around him. Marui tried to struggle out of his hold, but he felt Niou's arms tighten his hold on him.

"Mmmph...! Ni...ou...!"

Then, they needed the urge to breathe. They let go of the kiss and panted. Marui felt so flushed, his cheeks red. They kept silent as they starred at each other.

Before Marui could ask him anything, Niou lifted Marui over his shoulder, leaving the second floor and headed towards the elevator. All around, people were staring at them. Marui blushed and looked downwards. He felt very angry and asked, "Where are we going...?"

Niou didn't say anything until they left the mall. They were in an alley. Niou putted Marui down on his feet. Niou said, "Now, I'll ask you this. Why did you suddenly leave? And what did you mean when you said that to me?"

Marui felt his heart beat beating really fast as he backed away. But, Niou walked towards him, not wanting the distance to increase between them. Marui stopped when his back touched the wall. He had no where to go.

"Answer me, Marui...Don't be so silent...especially when you worry me like that," Marui silently looked upwards to Niou.

Marui kept a little more silent and Niou didn't say anything any more than he needed to. Marui finally said, "Its just as I said...Don'tuse my feelings like that..."

Niou knew what Marui meant, but he wanted Marui to know the exact truth. Niou said, "Please, explain what you exactly mean by that..."

Marui sighed a little more impatiently and said, "Look, you like Yagyuu, right? So, please, don't use me like this..."

Niou feltshocked to see Marui tremeble as he lowered himself to the ground. He went too far and lowered himself to equel level.Niou sighed and said, "I see...I went to far. I'm sorry, Marui..."

Marui flinched at the sound of his name. He wondered why Niou was saying his first name. Marui said, "Please, don't say my name if you don't like me..."

"Idiot...I'm saying your name becauseI like you..."

Marui gasped and looked to Niou, who was smiling brilliently. It was one of Niou'srare smiles that hefell in love with. Marui said, "Really...?"

"Yes, really," saidNiou, smiling as he head butted Marui's head with his.

Marui grunted a little and manageda smile. He said, "Okay, prove it..."

"I already did. Remember the kiss,"Niou smirked.

Marui blushed and said, "Everyone saw that...!"

"Yep. And, that's my confession. Do you accept it," asked Niou, leaning his head against Marui.

If those words were true, Marui would be so happy. But, something else wasbothering him. So, he asked, "What about Yagyuu-kun?"

"Oh, him? What about him," asked Niou, confused as to why the sudden question was brought up.

"Well, earlier, you said that you were asked out by him and you accepted. So, are you a couple," asked Marui, sounding a little worried.

Niou made a blank face and then, he laughed. Marui blinked a few times, feeling confused. Niou said, "If that got you confused, I'm sorry. No, we're not a couple. If we were, did you really think that we had that much distance between us? I mean, come on. We friends and doubles partners. But, we don't love each other. The only person that I truly love is you Marui Bunta."

Marui blushed at the sound of his name again. He said, "I guess...that's true..."

"Oh, jeez. If you only guessed, thenmy guess is that you still don't believe me," said Niou, frowning. He felt like provoking the red head.

Marui looked flustered and then gave his full attention to Niou. He glared and his mouth was open to say something, but Niou captured Marui's lips with his. Niou tricked him. Yet again.

Niou's first kiss did convice Marui at first, but he wasn't so sure at the time. Now that they kissed again, Marui could feel confident in believing Niou. Niou's kiss was as good of a confession as ever and it was a symbol of his love for him.

And, Marui accepted it with the kiss of his own.

Hands caressed faces. Hands holding hands. Eyes looking into another pair of eyes. Bodies being pressed against each other as they heldone another. It was the end friendship and the beginning of love for them.

They smiled when they needed to breathe. Their eyes shined with love and lust. Their breathing was deep.

"I love you, Niou..."

"I love you, too, Marui..."

* * *

Not too far away, across the street, Yukimura, Fuji, and Yagyuu was watching. Well, Yagyuu was watching only a little. Fuji and Yukimura were smiling, feeling glad that things did worked out for the new star couple.

Yukimura captured the moment with his camera and clicked the send button, smiling and knowing who would recieve the picture in a matter of minutes. Fuji smiled and said, "Well, all wells that endswell."

"Precisely. Thank you, Fuji, for your hardwork," smiled Yukimura, thankfully.

"My pleasure. Now, I'lltake my leave now. Bye bye,"Fuji gave one last smile and left.

Yukimura watched Fuji leave and looked to Yagyuu, who leaned againstthe wall. Yukimura said, "Well, I thank you for yourhard work,Yagyuu-kun."

Yagyuu nodded and said,"Its my pleasure to help out a friend inneed."

Yukimura nodded and said, "Well, let's go. I don't want them to know that we watched them."

Yagyuu nodded. They walked off into the sunset.

* * *

"Kunimitsu, I got tickets! Let's go!"Fuji pounced onto Tezuka, smiling happily.

Tezuka sighed and said, "Where to?"

"Come on! We can't waste time," Fuji pulled Tezuka by the arm and left house.

Tezukawondered why he fell in love with Fuji. Oh,he knew why. It was because Fuji was very unpredictable and that's what he loved about him. He let Fuji led him. He frowned when they reached their destination.

They were standing in front of a hotel. It was a five star hotel. There were couples walking in and out, looking like they had a hell of a time. He looked to Fuji and recieved a smile in return. Fuji said, "Let's go! The tickets are only good for tonight!"

Tezuka sighed, hoping that he would survive tonight.

* * *

Sanada sighed,staring at his phone in his hand. It was a picture of Niou and Marui holding each other in a tight embrace and kissing each other. He recieved it from Yukimura, along with a message that he read, "Urgent! You must post this pictureup!"

He sighed. His boyfriend can be really unpredictable at times. But, that's what he loves about Yukimura and his well known smile.

Time to go back to practice.

Owari

* * *

That's all.

Review please.

Maybe an epilouge too.


	7. Attention

Due to how bad this story was poorly written with the use of fan fiction's crappy Microsoft Word, I'm going to rewrite the whole story with more interesting twists and turns. The reason is that the grammar is horrible, and this seems outdated for sometime. Due to my writer's block, I have been unable to write any more fics because of my lack of inspiration.

I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but I feel as though this story should start anew.

Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate the positive and negative feedbacks from all of you.


End file.
